<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857353">Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Time, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP, Thighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's been on Leif's mind for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leif Faris Claus/Asbel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never played Thracia so forgive any OOCness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an exhausting day of battle, but now, after a filling meal, Leif and Asbel finally had a chance to rest in Leif's room. Asbel stared out of the window at the night sky, his supple legs crossed - and completely capturing Leif's gaze. He'd never known Asbel to wear legwear, but now that they were older it had begun to distract him. Asbel's legs were so long and slim - they had to account for at least 60% of his height, Leif thought. After a while of staring in silence, he blurted out, 'You don't wear pants.'</p>
<p>Asbel took a moment to respond, and in that time Leif wished for nothing more than for the earth to swallow him up. But Asbel took it in stride, laughing and replying, 'Well, I've just never found any comfortable legwear.'</p>
<p>Leif took a moment to breathe, though he couldn't quite get rid of the blush on his face. Now, he was staring at Asbel's legs while Asbel was looking at him. After the longest five seconds of his life, Leif blurted out again, 'Can I - can I touch your legs?'</p>
<p>Asbel couldn't take this one in stride, and he stared down at his own legs, red-faced. Just as Leif was about to tell him to forget it, however, he said, 'Okay. If it's you, Prince Leif ... please go ahead.'</p>
<p>Leif's deep breaths couldn't stop the racing in his heart or cool his face, but even so he reached forward slowly, with a shaky hand. Asbel's face was as red as his - a very cute sight. He wondered if Asbel found him just as cute. When his hand finally came to rest on Asbel's thigh, he could hear nothing but his heartbeat in his ear. He felt caught between a rock and a hard place, too hesitant to go further, but not exactly able to take it back.</p>
<p>Then Asbel spoke, and though he was quiet it rose above Leif's heartbeat. 'Your - your hand feels good, Prince Leif.'</p>
<p>Right. They both wanted this. There was no reason to hesitate. Feeling his heartbeat slow, Leif began to rub circles on Asbel's thigh. He may have looked skinny, but touching him like this, Leif could feel just how strong his legs really were. It was natural, considering how much he ran around the battlefield. 'Uh ... you've got some muscles on you. I'm impressed.'</p>
<p>Asbel buried his face in his cloak's hood, letting out a muffled 'Thank you very much.'</p>
<p>Though that display of shyness was adorable, it made Leif feel shier too, only broken when Asbel lifted his face up - more pink than red now. Putting his other hand on Asbel's other thigh, Leif mustered all his confidence and leaned forward to kiss Asbel's lips. It surprised him, but he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Asbel's back - a reassuring feeling. Eventually, Asbel's lips parted and Leif's tongue made it ways inside. This was his first time kissing like this, and though both their movements were awkward and sloppy, it brought with an exhilarating, intoxicating heat.</p>
<p>After a while, Asbel pushed him away, and Leif swore he felt his heart stop for a moment. But when he opened his eyes, he saw Asbel, panting but smiling. 'It was, uh ... getting hard to breathe ...'</p>
<p>At once Leif's chest felt a million times lighter, and he replied, 'Well, sorry about that.'</p>
<p>Asbel shook his head and laughed in turn, a sound which made Leif's heart flutter. 'I don't really know what a good kiss is like, but - I enjoyed that. Would you ... please kiss me again?'</p>
<p>Much more confidently, Leif leaned in to kiss him again, and once more Asbel held on to him tight. Leif's hands started rubbing his thighs again, stopping just shy of the edge of his tunic - but Asbel approximated a nod, and his hands crept on inside.</p>
<p>There, he made a new discovery. He found no cloth, only more bare, supple skin. He broke the kiss to remark, 'You don't wear underwear, either.'</p>
<p>Asbel pressed his warm face against Leif's neck. 'It's the same as the legwear - I never found anything comfortable.'</p>
<p>Leif rubbed his neck against Asbel's face, in particular revelling in the feel of silky hair. This seemed to make his face grow warmer still. With renewed confidence, he continued to feel at Asbel's legs, one hand crawling down to his buttock and giving it a squeeze. That made Asbel moan against his necks, and gods, he'd never heard a sweeter noise. He squeezed again, with a little more force, and this time Asbel's grip grew tighter, and he had to bite Leif's neck to keep himself grounded. It was Leif's turn to moan now, though he tried to stifle it so as not to draw attention.</p>
<p>'Asbel, that's amazing ...'</p>
<p>Asbel made an indistinct pleased sound in response, and began to lightly, rhythmically chew. It set Leif into quieter moans as he took one hand from under Asbel's tunic to lay it on his head, and caress his gorgeous hair. And, well - if his hair felt like this, maybe it was no wonder he had trouble finding comfortable clothes. Anything else would seem like a pale imitation. 'It's so silky ...'</p>
<p>With a muffled 'thank you', Asbel began to nuzzle Leif's neck, at once titillating and soothing. The hand under Asbel's tunic now moved around to his hip and finally came to grasp his length, which by now was very hard. Asbel froze for a moment, but then he resumed his movements with a quiet 'Mhm'.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Leif began to pump what he held in his hand. He hadn't realized just how badly he'd wanted this until now, when it had finally come to him. Though he couldn't help but feel nervous, Asbel's obvious pleasure set his heart at ease, and he continued, patting Asbel's head. When Asbel licked his neck, he inadvertently grew faster, losing some of his self-control - but Asbel moaned in pleasure all the same.</p>
<p>Asbel's hand moved up to rest on the back of Leif's neck, and for a while they remained like that, basking in one another's touches. Eventually, however, Asbel took his mouth of Leif's neck, and said through ragged breaths, 'I'm, about to ...'</p>
<p>Hearing that, Leif let go. Asbel opened his mouth, but Leif spoke first. 'Then there's something I want to try.'</p>
<p>Asbel gave him a questioning look as he stood up off the bed, and kneeled down with his hands on either thigh. Realization then dawned on Asbel's face, and he nodded in assent.</p>
<p>Leif nodded himself, and took a few breaths before putting his head beneath Asbel's tunic. Here, it smelt so much of him that Leif swore his face must have turned much redder. He took Asbel's erection into his mouth, which had surprisingly little flavour - but what did its flavour matter when the sound Asbel made was beyond heavenly? He brought it further and further into his mouth, licking circles around it as he did. They were at risk of being caught, but this was worth the risk. He slid his mouth back and forth, and in time Asbel moaned, his hands coming to rest on Leif's head.</p>
<p>Spurred on by the feel of Asbel's soft hands, he brought his own beneath Asbel's tunic to rest on his supple buttocks. Now that his eyes were used to the dark, he could see hints of muscle on Asbel's slim, soft belly. All the tension had faded at this point, and Leif's moves grew bolder, giving a forceful lick to the head before he took the whole thing into his mouth once more. After a few more licks, Asbel's breaths grew short and desperate, and his grip on Leif's hair almost painfully tight.</p>
<p>'Pr-Prince Leif ...!'</p>
<p>A thick, salty fluid suddenly began flowing forcefully into Leif's mouth, which he swallowed down as best as he could. After about fifteen seconds, the flow stopped and Asbel's grip on his head came loose, shortly followed by the sound of his falling on to the matress. Still, Leif licked him clean before taking his head out from under Asbel's tunic to behold what must have been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There on the bed lay Asbel, dreamy-eyed and flushed with a wide smile on his face, his limbs laying limp on the bed.</p>
<p>Leif sat there at his side on the bed, using one arm to help him sit up while the other came to rest on his thigh again. After a moment, awareness returned to Asbel's eyes, and he gripped Leif in a sudden, tight embrace.</p>
<p>'What's wrong? I didn't -'</p>
<p>Before he could finish that sentence, Leif pecked his lips and said, 'I feel wonderful. But also really cold all of a sudden, and you're warm, Prince Leif.'</p>
<p>Leif chuckled and returned the embrace, rubbing Asbel's back. Asbel may have been slighter than him, but he wasn't without muscle of his own.'</p>
<p>'Um,' began Asbel, rubbing his cheek on Leif's neck. 'Should I, uh, return the favour?'</p>
<p>That was a question Leif hadn't anticipated, and it took him half a minute to respond.</p>
<p>'Not ... now. I don't feel ready.'</p>
<p>Suddenly, his own words registered to him, and he rested his head on Asbel's shoulder so they couldn't see each other's faces. '... I sound like the biggest hypocrite in the world, don't I? It's not like I gave you time to get ready.'</p>
<p>'No, sir,' said Asbel, who pulled his head back to kiss Leif on the lips, honesty clear in his eyes. 'It was sudden, yes, but if I hadn't felt ready I wouldn't have agreed.'</p>
<p>'That's good.' Leif sighed in relief, and gave Asbel a peck on the lips. 'You know, I ... love you, Asbel.'</p>
<p>Asbel smiled and pressed his forehead against Leif's. 'I love you too.'</p>
<p>Leif wished that moment could have lasted forever, but it was ended in a most unceremonious fashion when Leif caught a whiff of their sweaty odour. 'Heh heh, we sure worked up a sweat, huh? Would you mind getting us a bath ready? I'd help, but well, I want to ... relieve myself.'</p>
<p>Asbel chuckled and gave Leif a little squeeze. 'Of course not. I'll go on ahead, then.' He gave a parting kiss to where he'd bitten on Leif's neck, and then got up. When he was just outside the door, however, Leif called out.</p>
<p>'Let's do this again sometime.'</p>
<p>Asbel nodded, smiling. 'I look forward to it.'</p>
<p>Then he was gone, and Leif was alone in his room. He touched the spot Asbel had kissed, vacantly daydreaming, though his reverie was broken when he caught his reflection his mirror. At that moment he decided he had to wear armour that covered his neck the next day.</p>
<p>As he got up and made his way to the facilities, his head was filled with thoughts of his future with Asbel. This would be the start of something beautiful, he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to thank Asbel's legs, without which this fanfic would probably not exist</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>